


Checkmate

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Chess, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony approaches the game the same way he does everything else - with complete self-assurance that he'll win, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on comment_fic of: Tony/Clint, Checkmate

Tony approaches the game the same way he does everything else - with complete self-assurance that he'll win, no matter what.

Clint on the other hand is more cautious. It's not a familiar feeling for him, but Tony is one of the few people (besides Natasha and Coulson) who can ever get the better of him. Admittedly, with Tony it's usually because he says something so ridiculously outrageous that it distracts Clint from his target, but the principle still stands.

Clint's hand hovers above one of his Bishops, undecided about his next move. He's good at chess, but Tony keeps reaching out his leg under the table, letting his bare foot roam the length of Clint's thigh. Between that and the quiet tutting sound that comes from Tony every couple of minutes, he's almost ready to throw in the towel.

"Tell you what," Tony says as Clint changes his mind again, moving the Queen instead. "How about the loser gives the winner a blow job."

To his credit, Clint doesn't choke to death in surprise. His eyes open wide and he becomes painfully aware that the secondary game here - the one of footsie under the table - has suddenly become a lot more intense.

Tony's face is impossible to read, but as his toes brush up against Clint's painfully hard erection, Clint realises that this isn't a joke or a distraction.

He makes the decision in the same way he makes every other one; quickly, without room for doubt or second-guessing.

With his eyes firmly locked on Tony's, Clint brushes his own King with one hand, knocking it over. 

"Checkmate," he says. "You win."


End file.
